Molded parts, often molded polymeric parts, are commonly used for structural reinforcement purposes. Molded parts are often preferred for their lightweight nature and substantial strength. However, the cost for the tooling and molds adds significant cost to any part produced. Further, any significant change to the profile of a part requires new tooling for additional cost.
Extrusions processes do not require the tooling and molds associated with molding. In addition, extruded parts can be easily modified and customized to fit the shape of a particular cavity. There is thus a desire to provide the strength of molded parts using parts formed by extrusion processes.